The Eldar and the Astartes
by Faelyth
Summary: Watch this odd pair of a Space Marine and an Eldar as they go on adventures. With both of them fighting anything from Orks to Daemons and many things you can think of. (Canceled until further notice doing a complete change of this story)


Author's note: Yes this isn't lore friendly (Like title kinda says it). This is going to have some POV switches, but don't worry it will usually between the main two characters. Along with that I do not name my characters this chapter, that will be the next chapter. Plus I am not amazing in term of grammar so please don't hate on that. Another thing is that these chapter hopefully would get longer as time goes on. One last thing I am using this to get a good idea on what I should do in my writing so advice would be lovely.

My squad of Eldar have been walking in these woods for some time now hiding from the Marines.. Recently our craftworld for the first time in a while decided to go attack the Mon-keigh. Although to be honest this is my first true mission. Like yes the Farseer was training me from birth but hey mission. STOP THINKING IN YOUR HEAD PAY ATTENTION TO THE MISSION.

We continue walking in the wood, hiding and running like we always do for sometime. I paid attention at the small things on this planet. A mini dragon passed breathing fire and such things along with a bunny who ate the dragon. How cute and wonderful that is. Dang it I am doing it again.

Ok I need to switch my mind to the mission at hand. I went back to using senses and psychic power to tell if they are getting closer. Our movements were quiet so to the point where you could hear a leaf fall. We have to keep this up or we are going to get caught, I thought.

A little while later I heard the rumble of the crude machines of the Mon-keigh. "Quickly we must move fast and stay hidden" the Warlock said. Then we started to move faster staying away from the Marines that have came for us. Although the sound grew louder and louder every single second that passed by.

Then suddenly bolter fire came from our front and two of my squad mates dropped dead. "What?!" I said in shocked surprise. Then we quickly made a makeshift difference line from what remained of our unit. We tried to hold the line but we were quickly being cut down from the sheer amount of firepower.

"Hold the line!" said my Warlock as he tried to give us protection from the fire. But that soon went away and he was quickly shot by a bolt round killing him instantly.

Suddenly I was alone. The rest of my squad mates lay dead on my feet. So many thought came rushing in my mind. Should I run? Or shall I stay and meet the same fate as my brothers and sisters? I knew I had to make my decision now. So I took a final moment and ran.

I kept on running and all these thought just rushed pass my mind. I left their souls to be eaten by She-who-thirst haven't I? The Mon-keigh wouldn't be too kind to the soulstones. But if I did stay wouldn't I just be left to the same fate? At least now I have a small chance to make it out, and maybe be able to take the soulstones back.

Bolter fire and the crashing of the Mon-keigh can be heard behind me. Compared to them I am moving swiftly but they seem like they are catching up with me in pace. But if I kept this up I might be able to lose them.

That hope went quickly away when I got a pain in my left leg. Crying out in pain I looked to see what hit me. A bolt pistol round broke my armor and got in my leg. Blood was coming out of the wound and I tried to patch it up. Breathing heavily I quickly realized that I will not be able to escape now and knew my fate has been sealed.

Standing up I drew my sword waiting for what was to come. The loud sound of a Marine was heard. Good only one I should be able to best him if I am lucky. If not at least I went down with a fight.

The Marine came and saw me, his silver color shining from the sunlight passing through the trees. What a sight to see before I died, thinking to myself. He took one moment to look at me and charged with a sword in his hand.

Bracing for the impact I knew I wouldn't be able to hold him off, even with my belief of me even thinking I could have a chance. His body weight then crashed right on to my pinning me to a tree.

This is where I die isn't it? I thought to myself. Then I took one last breath and said, "Finish me Marine, I may be young but I know my mate is sealed."

"Well first I want to see the face of the Xenos that I attacked first," He said.

His arm then went to me helmet and pulled it off showing my face to him. The Astartes took a deep glance at me. A moment past and the Marine still didn't kill me.

"So are you going to do it?" I asked weakly. At this rate I might as well bleed to death with the blood still coming out of my leg.

His gasp on my body slowly lessened and I dropped to the ground. Then suddenly everything went blank.


End file.
